An Awesome Influence
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: If possible the Englishman's face got even redder, his eyes had the look of murder in them. France sighed and put a hand on England's shoulder. "Why did you give him beer, Prussia? And...why are you naked? In the snow?" Humor/Friendship/Family


A small little boy with curly blond hair, around the age of four and wrapped in his warmest jacket and scarf, sat on his knees staring down into what used to be a pond. Now it was something…else. It was hard. He had been sitting there for hours staring at it and poking it. Hoping that maybe it would be watery again.

He didn't hear the crunching of snow as someone walked towards the little French colony. "Hey little buddy, what are you doing there sitting in the un-awesome cold snow all by yourself?" The boy looked up to see one of his papas best friends. The red eyes Prussian. 'He almost blends in with the snow' Mathieu mused to himself.

Mathieu looked back down at his pond. "Its…not watery." He heard the Prussian chuckle then crouched down beside of him, setting his drink in the snow. "Uhm…Mr. Prussia what are you doing?" He asked as the Prussian got up and started to get on his knees and proceeded to slide across the ice. "Its ice and call me Gilbert, little buddy."

Mathieu's eyes widened as he watched Gilbert slide across the pond. He put his gloved hand on the ice and it moved instable so he moved back. "C'mon, Matthew! Its awesome!" The little boy shook his head. "N-no I'll stay here." Mathieu leaned back and watched the Prussian slide around.

He looked over to see the bottle that the Prussian had put down. It kind of looked like that root beer that France drank. He looked back at the Prussian who was still sliding around like an idiot. "I bet he wouldn't mind if I had a drink…" He picked up the bottle and took a long drink. He nearly gagged after he finished and put the bottle back. It burned his throat!

"No wonder Papa doesn't let me have any. It tastes awful!" After sitting there wondering how to get over the taste-which failed- he wondered if he just drank more…maybe he would like it. Looking back to the Prussian- still occupied- he picked up the drink and discreetly began to take drinks.

A half hour later…

"We better not catch a cold, Frog." England complained as the three (France, England and Alfred) went to the door. France pulled on his coat and headed out to go find this little colony, who was probably over by the pond. He wraps his scarf around his neck and headed out. The made their way over to the pond but stopped as soon as they saw the scene before them.

England stomped over and slapped a...nude Gilbert on the back of the head. Hard. Said Prussian yelped and leaned his head back to see who it was. He regretted it. "What the bloody hell is this?" The Englishman yelled and gestured angrily towards the scene and towards the naked man.

Mathieu was sliding around on his knees (like the Prussian first was) and giggling like a maniac. Periodically he was try to stand up but would fall down and have another giggling fit. The Prussian smirked, "The scheißkerl drank my beer." He turned the bottle upside down. "Every single drop. I have got to say I don't know why he didn't give it to him earlier. He's quite amusing while drunk. I mean he wouldn't even get on the ice before!"

If possible the Englishman's face got even redder, his eyes had the look of murder in them. France sighed and put a hand on England's shoulder. "Why did you give him beer, Prussia? And...why are you naked? In the snow?"

"Because he's a moron! You don't feed a four year old BEER!" France hushed him and waited for Prussia's response. Prussia explained " I left the beer bottle on the ground and went to show Mathieu the pond was now ice, cause he didn't know what it was and I got side tracked. I'm naked because I can be. Yeah its cold but I'm awesome enough to take it. I'm an awesome influence, yeah?" France just sighed, trying to hide a grin, mostly cause England was there.

"Go get him Prussia. We need to get him calmed down and sobered up." Prussia opened hid mouth to reply before they head a scream "WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" It was Alfred and he was attempting to run across the ice to 'save' Matieu, to which said French boy was waiting for him with a huge grin still plastered on his face. "C'mon Alfie! You can dooo iiiit!" Matthew yelled/slurred encouragingly.

Alfred made it over to Matthew but collapsed beside of him, on his facem laughing as hard as Matthew was. Now they were both slipping and sliding around the ice. Alfred reached down and gathered some of the snow on top of the ice and threw it at Mathieu, the small English colony threw it too hard and fell back. The snow ball hit the French boys unexpected face and he also fell backward; both laughing.

Gilbert grinned and looked yup at England. He stood up, turned towards him and then, out of nowhere, pulled a snowball out and hit him in the face with it. He let out a raspberry noise and began to run.

England blinked then frowned. "Gilbert you naked git! This means war!" He grinned, gathered up a snowball himself and ran after the Prussian. France chuckled as he watched the adults act like the four year olds. Suddenly something cold hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and could hear a "Keseses" come from somewhere. Suddenly both England and Prussia jumped out and pelted him with snowballs.

France gasped and shielded himself. More snowballs began to hit him, but this time it wasn't from England and Prussia. It was Mathieu and Alfred. They giggled and ran off to make more. Alfred quickly gathered one and threw it at England. "You all can't get Mattie and me! We're unstoppable!" Alfred yelled and ran off.

Mathieu giggled, gathered another more and pelted all three of the older nations. "If you think you're so awesome Prussia, think again!" He stuck his tongue out and ran off with Alfred. England and France laughed as Prussia's mouth dropped open. "That kid is gonna get it now." France picked gathered up more snow and threw it at the other two nations then ran off yelling "Snowball war!" England laughed and Prussia pumped his fist in the air "Oh its on!"

**[] [] [] []**

**Edit: I added naked Prussia. Why? Because I could!And my friend "MarlyXI" told me it would be funnier. If you want to complain, go complain on one of her stories xD Rating went up to "T" ^^;  
**

**(Sorry for the horrible title lol) Haha poor Mathieu. France didn't really lie, it is beer. He just added a extra word to the front of it xD I can totally see this happening though. Can't you, eh? Matthew getting drunk because Gilbert was stupid enough to leave the open bottle of beer on the ground? I thought it was funny. This is my poll result for the Prussia and Canada story. No way are they in love. Its humor xD and Matthew is...four years old.**

**I'm just glad it didn't come to PrusCan romance. I don't think I could write it xD I'm being completly serious. Well I hope you enjoyed :D Review please? The flames I will use to roast my marshmellows :D ... xD**

**Scheißkerl (German)= bugger ( xD yeah I didn't know what else for him to say! Bugger is what first cameto my mind lol)**


End file.
